Kagamine Rin's new obsession chapter 1
by rilianeL.D.A.boss
Summary: the vocaloid family has to move to a place that seems like only "feilds and hogs", Ohio. rin feels like she needs to start a new life...and what does she do? she slowly falls in love with her brother, Len.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm at 8:16 pm, Saturday afternoon. Len was out of bed, so I assumed he was down stairs playing his Xbox or watching TV. "Well golly gee wilikers, it sure is early. I should probably go back to sleep." I said yawning. Then, I was woken up by the sound of an argument-

"I don't wanna leave!"

"too bad, you have to!"

"why? It's not fair!"

"Who said it was? And, once we move, we can get better money."

All the sudden, I heard the door slam, and there was silence. I was fully awake now, and before I knew it I was down stairs sitting on the couch with len as he watched _my little pony friendship is magic._ I thought it was cute that he watched that, but kaito, Gakupo, and even nerdy Oliver himself thought it was "lame" or "dorky". Im sure _they_ watched the_ old version_ of my little pony, wich_** truly**_ was lame. On the show right now, fluttershy had been turned into a vampire. Len stared at the TV until commercial. "So what was that weird argument about?" I asked him. "I don't know. Miku said we were moving and then kaito started yelling." Len explained still watching TV even though it was commercial. In case you were wondering, I'm perfectly fine with moving. I moved a lot as a kid and to tell you the truth, Japan is getting a little boring... Miku walked in and sighed. " what are you two watchin'?" she asked. "my little pony." I answered. "cool. So, you know we're moving, right?" she said looking at the TV, as well as len. "Yeah. To where?" I asked her as meanwhile the mane six (not counting fluttershy considering she was a vampire right now) were trying to reverse the curse on fluttershy. "Ummm…Ohio…ok?" miku said quietly. We stopped staring at the TV. "We're moving to Ohio?" Len and I asked at the same time. It's a twin-thing. I remembered that we were supposed to do a report on a war in Ohio for school the following week. After a good, long, ten seconds of complete silence, we yelled "AWESOME!" we had been to ohio once as kids and LOVED it. We ran upstairs to pick what we wanted to pack and what we didn't want to pack.

Len liked moving too. It's a twin-thing…I guess. Later, we packed up our stuff even though it was a day before we left, and then put our suitcases by the door. We were tired, so we got into bed. Len fell asleep before I did, like he always does. He looks really cute when he sleeps. I cant wait to go to Ohio. It will be amazing, living a new life. I hope len will enjoy it as much as I do.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning and surprisingly, Len was still in bed, drooling in his sleep. I thought I could wake him up, so I did. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THIS IS THE LAST PLANE OUTTA VIETNAM! I screamed into his face. I was completely on top of him for some reason. "Shut up, Rin! I'm up! I'm up!" Len yelled. We stared at each other. I was on top of him, and Len looked at me like _"what the Sammy Hagar is wrong with you?"_

Once I got off of him, he went downstairs. Unfortunately for me, I had to carry down the suitcases all by myself (even though I know Len couldn't have carried them down himself because he's a wimp)

When I got downstairs, Len was eating a banana and happily watching _victorious. _

I didn't tell him about the suitcases because I'm sure he wouldn't care even if I screamed it 30, 0000 times. "Ok guys. I hope you're all packed up, because we're leaving in a few hours." Miku said. I couldn't wait to leave! I would have a new life! New friends! I wonder if they have road rollers there, because I don't know how we're gonna get the one I have right now to Ohio…

A few hours later we were on the plane, and Len and I had to sit in the back …with little coloring books. I felt like a two-year-old. Meanwhile the other vocaloids/ UTAUloids were sitting in the first-class area of the plane. I was glad to see that they had little TVs on the back of seats. I changed mine to a comedian guy named Jim gaffian or something, and he was talking about bacon. Len was watching my little pony friendship is magic (it's so cute how he watches that! 3) and before I know it was night time! It seems so early though. When I was ready to go to sleep, I put my head on Len's shoulder, and he put his arm around me. Len is a really nice guy, you know. Then, before I knew it, we were both fast asleep.


End file.
